Trauma
by Laruna8
Summary: Childhood trauma can change a person's whole life. What happens when Judy and Nick react differently to their experiences with bullies and the expectations the world puts on them.


What if nick and Judy had reacted differently to their childhood traumas? Nick took it as a challenge and Judy backed down. This changes everything.

~.~.~.~

Her cheek hurt, the deep claw marks sending blood dripping slowly down her fur. As badly as that felt, it was nothing in comparison to her wounded confidence. As the young mammals crowded close, trying to comfort her, her eyes burned in humiliation.

She had tried! As hard as she could, she had tried. It wasn't enough. Giddeon still had the tickets, she hadn't helped anyone. Maybe rabbits really weren't meant for this. Maybe it didn't matter how much Judy wanted it, or how much she tried. She would never be anything more than a weak little bunny farming carrots with her family.

She was trying with everything she had not to cry, but slowly the hot tears slipped down her face and onto the dry dirt.

The mammals around her tried to soothe her, telling her that it wasn't her fault, begging her not to cry. It was too much for the rabbit kit. Gathering up her strength Judy burst through the little herd and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, all the way back home. Judy would never be a member of the ZPD. Bunnies did not become police officers.

Alone in the swirling dust lay an abandoned police hat.

~.~.~.~

"It's hotter than Hades out here." Stu complained as he finished unloading the last of the berries onto the fruit stand.

" It's not as bad as all that." Judy pulled her dad a cold carrot juice from the ice chest by her feet and tossed it over with a smile. She wiped her hands on her pink shirt and adjusted her sun hat before turning back to the approaching customers. It was a beautifully clear spring day in Bunnyburrow and it seemed like every mammal in town had stopped by for some fresh fruit and a chat to celebrate the long winters end.

Stu took a moment to rest, and picked up the newspaper that Judy had been too busy to read. Judy finished with the Lambing family and turned back towards her dad.

"Anything interesting going on today?"

"I'll say." Stu snorted. "They have a new member of the ZPD. A fox."

"A fox? They have never had a fox in the ZPD before." Judy leaned forward to catch a glimpse of the article. A rather proud looking fox stared out from the page with a cocky grin, a shiny new police badge pinned to his shirt. A half forgotten pang of envy filled her chest.

"Some new program the Mayor is trying out. The Mammal Initiative Program they are calling it. All city programs are trying to hire under represented species." Stu scoffed as he turned the page to the sports section. "The ZPD will hire anyone these days." Stu never looked up from his paper, and so he missed the dimming of Judy violet eyes as she turned away to tend to another customer.

~.~.~.~

Nick couldn't have been happier if he tried. This was it! His big moment! He had been working practically entire life just for this moment. Just for this stage.

"And finally, graduating at the top of his class, we have ZPD'S first fox officer: Nicholas Wilde!" Sweeter words had never been spoken Nick thought as he sauntered across the stage, careful to smile at the cute flamingo from the newspaper.

Ignoring the dirty looks that the Assistant Mayor was shooting him, Nick accepted his diploma from Mayor Lionheart. As his assignment was announced, all Nick could do was look in wonder at where he had gotten. He stood beaming on the stage and thought about how far he had come.

~.~.~.~

"Did you really think that we would ever trust a fox without a muzzle? You are even dumber than you look!" He had never been so scared in his life. They kept pushing him, kicking him. And the whole time the muzzle clamped down on his snout. There were so many of them compared to just one little fox kit, but finally he broke free.

As he raced up the stairs he was sure that they would follow him, but all Nick heard behind him was cruel laughter and taunts. Cool air caressed his fur as he stumbled out of the building and fell next to the stoop, clawing at the back of his head to remove the muzzle.

Finally managing to pull himself free, Nick threw the cruel device as hard as he could before curling into a ball to cry. Their awful words echoed through his head as he sobbed in the cold dirt. How could mammals be so cruel?

As the sobs slowed and finally stopped, Nick couldn't make himself move. He laid quietly in a small huddled ball as the meeting concluded. He didn't move as parents showed up to gather their offspring. Not one of them offered him even a second glance, even as their children snickered and pointed.

Nick knew then that something had to be done. He couldn't just lay there and let them trample him. He couldn't let them force him into a mold that wasn't who he was. How could they hate him so much? Nick had done nothing to deserve this, and he was going to prove it. He would force them to see that he was more than just some sly fox. He would show everyone that a fox could be anything he wanted to be, and Nick wanted to be good. He wanted to help people and make the world a better place.

Finally Nick managed to pull himself to his feet. He would never do that again. He would never lay down and let them have that power. He would never let them see that they got to him. With fresh determination burning in his veins the kit began the long walk home.

One day Nicholas Wilde was going to change the world.

~.~.~.~

An: So, originally this story was going to be a multi chapter story. I had/have this convoluted plot planned out to reunite our favorite mammals over a case happening in bunny burrow. But since I would have had to go completely off the map with something like that I wasn't sure there would be a whole lot of interest. If you would like me to continue this story please tell me so in a review!

But for now I am going to leave this as a stand alone piece.

Please tell me what you thought about it! All constructive reviews appreciated!

And one last thing, I am competent enamored with this movie and Fandom so there will definitely b more coming from me in the near future. Keep an eye out!


End file.
